Approximate alignment of a machine tool spindle with the mark on the work may be achieved by lowering the spindle and tool to the work, observing the alignment or lack of alignment, and adjusting the work or work table relative to the spindle. The problem, however, is that the tool obscures the view of the cross hair, pilot hole or other marking, and close alignment is rarely achieved. Various implements have been devised for solving the problem. One of these is an optical system shown and described in my U.S.A. Pat. No. 4,438,567 issued Mar. 27, 1984 and entitled Center Locator for Alignment of Work to Machine Spindle. An image is projected upon the work while the critical area of the work is unobscured.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel center locator in which alignment is achieved without requiring observation of the reference point. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a center locator that utilizes the delicate sense of touch rather than the sense of sight to determine optimum alignment. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a center locator that is basically simple in construction, hence affordable. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a center locator that is easily calibrated.
This invention possesses many other advantages, and has other objects which may be made more clearly apparent from a consideration of the embodiments of the invention shown and described.